Become Meguca
by sunny-bear
Summary: Mahou Shoujo (Shonen?) AU. Berwald Oxenstierna is a magical girl.


He isn't sure why he did he sold his soul.

Well, no, scratch that. He knows exactly why he did it.

That... that thing! The monster, it told him he would get a wish. Whatever he wanted, his wildest desires could be fulfilled.

A wish, in return for fighting.

Berwald was pretty good at fighting.

Fighting witches, in exchange for magical powers and any wish.

And despite all the terrible things that have happened, he feels as if his wish was worth it. Almost a year with the man he loved.

Of course, dying in the arms of his love, slowly degenerating into a disturbing monster. His soul filling with darkness, feeling himself slipping away. That puts a damper on things, but he isn't thinking of himself at this point.

The man he loves, the man who loves him. He's thinking about that.

Its Tino, Tino he's thinking about. The only thing he honestly had to live for. Although he wouldn't be living for much longer.

Berwald's wish was for Tino to fall in love with him. It was shallow, yes. And honestly, it was horrible to force someone into it. But Berwald had been so happy, the happiest he had ever been.

He had been all alone, his whole life. His parents died when he was young, and all the other kids were scared of him. Berwald could see why though, he was really tall and imposing, and he could never seem to do anything but glare.

And all he ever wanted a friend. Someone to love him. And I mean, when Kyuubey had asked who he wanted to love, of course he said Tino. Tino was one of the only people who could stand to talk to him. Besides like, Matthais. So, Tino was the obvious choice.

That's how it was for about, what, ten months? Almost eleven. Days spent at school, nights spent fighting witches. And, he was good at it. He was really good at it. His war hammer had killed countless witches. He was the only magical girl in the city, so he had his work cut out for him. (Berwald tried to refrain from calling himself a magical girl. It was a little embarrassing.)

Everything had been going so well. So, so well.

Until another magical girl turned up in the city.

He never really learned his name. Didn't need it.

But he was the reason Berwald was dying right now.

He had used up almost all of his magic trying to defeat this witch, while this other guy dealt the final blow. And took the grief seed.

Berwald held his soul gem in his hand. By now, he was out of his magical garb and in his regular clothes. He felt tired, and broken. And he just wanted to sleep. Even though he knew sleep meant dying. But he had one last thing to do.

He called Tino.

He picked up right after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Tino.."

"Berwald? Are you alright?"

Berwald didn't say anything for a moment. Just watched the black slowly take over the royal blue in his soul gem.

"Tino, come to thirty first street. Abandoned warehouse."

"Berwald, are you hurt?"

"Just come. Hurry."

He pressed the end button on his phone, and tried to put off the inevitable. He just hoped that Tino would get there before it came.

He heard a noise, and turned his head towards it, hoping it was Tino.

But it was the monster.

"Why're you here?"

He felt, rather than heard, the reply.

_You will see._

They sit in silence, waiting for Tino to arrive.

And when he walks, or rather, runs in, he kneels next to Berwald, taking his face in his hands.

"Berwald, what happened?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Berwald, please!"

_Tino._

Tino looks up from Berwald. "Who was that?"

_I'm here._

Tino gasps when he sees Kyuubey. Anyone would, with such an alien creature.

"What are you?"

_I am Kyuubey. I am here to help._

Berwald lets out a wracking cough, shaking his head. "Don't listen to 'im, Tino."

_Berwald is dying. Tino, you can help!_

"How? Tell me how, I'll do anything!"

"Tino, _no._"

_Just wish for it. He will be saved._

"It's that simple?"

"Tino, don't listen. Its evil."

_Once you wish, you must do one thing._

"What is it?"

_You must become a magical girl! You will fight witches, and that is all. In return, I will give you whatever you wish!_

"Tino. _Tino please._"

"I'll do it."

"No!"

_Just wish._

Berwald grabbed both of Tino's hands. He begged. He knew he sounded pathetic, but he didn't care.

"Tino, let me die. Just let me die. Don't listen to that demon."

"Berwald, I can't let you die!"

By this point, Tino is weeping. The unspoken 'I love you' hangs in the air, as Berwald looks straight into Tino's eyes. Or, as best as he can, as his vision is starting to cloud up. He can't really see much at this point.

Berwald clings to Tino, his last link to the living world. Why wouldn't Tino just let him go?

"_Let me die_."

Berwald winces. He is at the end of his life. His soul gem is almost completely black, the dark blue barely shines through.

_Wish now, or he will die!_

"Tino, don't! The demon is filled with lies. He'll make you suffer."

Tino pulls his hand out of Berwald's grasp. Wiping away his tears, he faces Kyuubey.

"So I just say my wish?"

_Yes!_

"I wish Berwald would be healed. I wish he wouldn't die."

Berwald's health is restored. His soul gem a royal blue once more. He sits up in time to see Kyuubey extracting Tino's soul.

He wishes he could stop it. Tino falls against Berwald, feeling spent without his soul.

Tino holds his soul in his hand now. Its a light, almost clear blue.

Holding a half-conscious Tino, Berwald begin to sob.

•••••

_A/N: thanks for reading!_

_im not sure if i should continue this, so leave a review saying if you would want more, pls uwu_


End file.
